


Love is like fire, coming in Hot

by Sharatrap123



Series: My Love Will Never Die [1]
Category: cars - Fandom, planes fire and rescue
Genre: (Humanized, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharatrap123/pseuds/Sharatrap123
Summary: So in this everyone is human except with what veichle they were is what they have, Blade has angel wings like every other machine that can fly. they are colored based off of what color they are, blade has red, fading to black then fading to white and depending how big they are is how big the wings are. (Wind has giant ones that drag on the floor QwQ)
Relationships: Destiny Crophopper/Blade Ranger, Nicole Lopez/Maru
Series: My Love Will Never Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046575
Kudos: 20





	1. To Piston Peak, and enemies turned to friends.

Destiny's POV:  
Again.....how did this happen?! Why did i have to cause that explosion and get Mayday in trouble? In all honesty i should've listened....But i couldn't help it, i love to race more than anybody since my dad was a racer himself. But here i am flying in the sky in hopes i can make it to the Piston Peak Air Attack. Without crashing.  
No one's POV:  
As Destiny flew around to hopefully find a place to rest she found a nice motel nearby and made her way there. she sighed as she stretched her wings and walked to the doors of the old Motel. The inside was a nice place, it looked like it was warm and welcoming, it reminded of home a bit in her mothers house before she......Destiny shook off the thought of it all and went up the the person at the front desk "Hey there sugar," the women said sweetly, she sounded very southern which Destiny had to admit, put's a smile in your face. "Staying the night or for awhile?" the women asked, her bright green eyes happily showing she was a good person to talk to. "just the night, i'm on my way somewhere and just wanted some rest." Destiny said softly and tiredly but showed she was still in a somewhat good mood. The women nodded and smiled as she typed out and frowned a bit "uh oh dear i'm sorry, all the rooms are filled, but i can let one of them share if you want" The women replied sadly with a sad smile as Destiny yawned a bit and shrugged "In all honesty i think sharing won't be so bad" She mumbled out as she carried her satchel to the room she was placed in....it was to say the least a bit of a shock to see who was in the room.......  
Ripslinger.  
Rip looked right at Destiny, his face full of shock and anger, even Destiny knew that if looks could kill she would be dead in seconds. ".....so were sharing......just stay away from me" Rip muttered as he sat on his bed on his phone ignoring Destiny's mutter "That's what i planed on." she sighed as she laid on the bed, her note in hand as she re-read it to remember who to see and ask for. She sighed as she looked at Rip and his blank look, almost broken. Destiny bit her lip and sighed as she got up "I'm going to turn the lights off, is that ok?" she asked gently, yes she hates him, but that's not a good reason to hurt him in anyway. Rip looked surprised a bit, guess he wasn't used to Destiny being nice to him of all people. "y-yeah, i don't care, i was going to bed as well anyways." he muttered as he pulled his blanket and laid down, facing away from Destiny. She sighed as she turned off the light and laid down as well, falling asleep quickly along with Rip.  
***************In the morning***************  
She woke up feeling refreshed as ever, and to make sure of something Rip didn't try to do anything which was a good thing. But he wasn't in the room anyways, she yawned softly before getting up and changing into a orange sweater with the Jolly Wrenches symbol on it, Skipper and Sparky made it just for her on her birthday which resulted into her crying a bit. she smiled at the memory and put on some leggings and jean shorts. she put her hair in a lazy but her bangs still down and headed downstairs to eat something before heading off, she saw Rip in his PJ's still, his black and green hair still pretty messy. The women seemed to be talking to him happily while cooking and he was....helping? Destiny was a bit surprised by this sudden niceness as she walked downstairs gently "Oh good morning dear!" the women said happily "breakfast is almost ready if you have time" Rip seemed confused "Have the time? but there isn't a race yet right?" he asked the old women as he helped get the plates for them "no, i'm headed to get certified as a firefighter" she explained to him taking the plate of food gratefully giving him a warm smile and Rip smiled back surprisingly, it was a smug on. it was kind and genuine. "Oh! that seems dangerous! but if you are sure then it is a great deed to save people, while also protecting the wildlife itself" the women said happily "Maybe you could save this big old lug someday!" she joked nudging Rip playfully and he blushed "G-Gran please" He whined and Destiny froze, looking up at the two "G-GRAN!?" The old lady smiled "I prefer poppy, but gran does seem to suit me for other people than just my grandson" she joked. "W-wait, that's your- but then- what?" Destiny managed as she sat back down her wings slumping a bit as Rip laughed softly "Let's just say after losing the race my dad didn't take it too lightly, so he kicked me out and i ended up living with my Gran here." he said it as if it was the best thing ever. Destiny nodded worriedly and ate her food once more. she watched as Rip talked with her Gran happily. He looked so different. Destiny stretched and grabbed her bag as she said her farewells and was about to fly off before Rip walked up to her "Hey um....." he stayed silent before taking a deep breath "i-i'm sorry, for being an asshole to you and for all that I've done..." Destiny smiled gently as she gave a small hug to him "I understand, you had a good reason for that. If anything i forgave you for awhile now actually!" she said happily as she noticed her satchel in his hands "You uh...you left this, i also filled it with more medicine and other stuff such as food and water. I hope it's enough." Rip said nervously and watched as Destiny smiled and held it gently "thank you so much Rip, it's enough thank you i appreciate it!" She said happily as she turned around and prepared herself to go and fly off. "see around Rip". Rip smiled and waved as he walked back into the house, Destiny smiled as she flew up into the sky smiling to herself. maybe he really did change for the better.


	2. Flying to close......and getting messy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny finally makes it to Piston Peak, but will she have a good impression on Blade?

Destiny was just tired today. She flew a lot longer than she should've, that was a bad idea, but she had Rip and his gran to keep her going thanks to realization that he could change for the better. As she yawned and looked as the sun was finally set to show it was the afternoon she saw a beautiful forest and as she looked down carefully she cheered to herself happily. 'Piston Peak Central Park' excitement filled her body as she flew faster but not too fast towards the park. It was amazing at the park, it was beautiful and she only saw this type of beauty once when she raced around the whole world. She smiled as she dove towards the place and looked at the tree with two giant holes, one for the people to go through, and one for the flyers to fly through, she giggled as she barrel rolled through the hole. she flew more and saw the train that carried everybody to the lodge she saw up ahead. she went to the driver of the train and waved, the driver smiled and waved back as he kept going. Destiny smiled as she looked up ahead and saw the lodge, it looked so nice but she knew better than to stop and admire, she sighed as she continued on, her wings still aching but she ignored it to enjoy what she was seeing. she looked down when she heard cheers and cheered herself seeing the geyser blow out the water, it truly was a amazing sight. Destiny looked ahead and sighed with relief seeing the base in view finally as she flew by, she pitched in her radio in her ear and radioed the tower in hopes of landing safely 

"Come in,-Des---- opper---- lan----" 

she realized her radio didn't work but when she saw someone come out and guide her it showed this happens all the time. she sighed in relief as she landed a little clumsily and managed to stay still. she sighed and thanked the women. 

"ah, no problem kid, happens all the time, even to us! Oh, i'm Patch by the way" 

she said shaking Destiny's hand as she smiled 

"Nice to meet you! I'm Destiny, Destiny Crophopper"

It was like a blur came running up to her, a Boy a little older than her with blonde hair that faded to a pinkish red came up and startled 

"wait, wait,wait! THE Destiny Crophopper or known as Dusty Crophopper!?"

the boy bounced on his heels looked at her with a excited glee. her wings sprang out showing that he wanted a mate in a flyers way which got Destiny uncomfortable. All of a sudden a girl with Deep cherry brown red hair pushed the young boy away with a small grin 

"C'mon Lil'Dipper, stop scaring the poor SEAT. Hey there honey, i'm Nicole, Nicole Loopin' Lopez"

she said as she helped Destiny calm down from the sudden scare from Dipper 

"n-nice to meet you."

she managed 

"anyways sorry about him, he's your BIGGEST fan to ever lived, anyways that was Dipper you met, you already sorta know Patch, I'm Nicole again, that man who's speaking some french swears"

suddenly a Man with Grayish blue hair looked at her, he had a gap in his tooth and a cap on, his hair was just plain messy. 

"vous avez entendu ça!?"

"yes i heard you swear Maru we've been friends long enough to pick up on that! That's Maru our Medic and Mechanic. Over there by the radio is Cabbie, he's a really grumpy old man"

Cabbie glared at Nicole and walked up to her, his large wings that were dark and light grew popped out to show dominance and too look threatening. it was working on Destiny but everyone seemed ok with it. 

"Want to repeat that Nicky? didn't quiet hear you."

The girl smirked a bit, her wings that were also the color of her hair fluffed up a bit 

"make me old man. Anyways that guy over there who's lifting weights is Windlifter, don't let his size scare you, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Windlifter, who was tan and had black hair and wore a green sweater, but his wings dragging on the ground gave a small nod and went back to his work. 

"Yeah, anyways those idiots over there are the smoke jumpers. That's Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Pine cone, and Avalanche-"

"HI"

"and Blade is somewhere, that handsome bastard better not be getting himself killed hopefully."

Destiny nodded. as everyone had a talk with each other all of a sudden Windlifter spoke 

"The drums are beating, a storm is coming my friends, be prepared"

Destiny looked at Windlifter confused as hell 

"um....what?"

she managed before the alarms spoke up 

"everyone, we got a fire northwest of here! Get ready!"

Patch said through the radio's, Everyone got up and left quickly to get their gear on, they had strange gadgets that Maru said was to spray something called 'retardant' to spray onto the fire to help it burn out. Destiny watched and the aching of her wings vanished into thin air and the adrenaline kicked in as she flew up with the others. She watched as they made it to the fire, it looked kinda frightening at first, but Destiny was more put off when she saw a figure in the smoke. A man with red hair and black highlights was flying around, her wings having the same color as his hair, his icy cold blue eyes so focused it shocked even Destiny how they were that way. He did a small loop and took some of the fire, he looked at his team not yet noticing Destiny. 

"Alright team, Dipper, do a split load around the back of it and Wind i want you to finish it, Nicole you help me with the front of this, and Dynamite, i want your team to make a barricade to stop the fire from spreading even more. Everyone Copy that?"

The Mysterious man said, his voice smooth but firm. Everyone nodded and replied with a 'Copy that!' Destiny watched amazed at how everyone was putting out the fire so easily, she smiled and didn't noticed she almost crashed into the mysterious man 

"Who the- get out of this air space!"

He managed to say, Destiny blushed looking at him embarrassed 

"Oh! i am so sorry-ACK!?"

Destiny didn't see but she flew right into the retardant, she could hear Nicole laughing in the background somewhere and heard everyone else chuckling or sighing. 

"oh, uh oh..."

Dipper managed to get out as the man grumbled 

"Let's get you back to base and clean up"

***************Time skip**********

Once Destiny was all cleaned up and had Blade frustrated at her she was forced with Maru and Nicole to change clothes to help her look the part a bit and be prepared. She now wore a crop top, it has a turtle neck on it and no sleeves, not exactly Destiny's type of style but she knew she had to go along with it, she had ripped jean shorts as usual and black leather combat boots with some heels but still easy to walk in so she could still do what she needs to do, her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a brown coat since she was very uncomfortable with the clothes still. 

"C'mon you looked good"

Nicole whined a bit but left it at that as Destiny walked out. Blade looked at her eyes wide a bit but he shook it off, hiding his blushing face 

"I'm gonna kill those two someday, you get rest Crophopper." he muttered as he left her be in her hangar, she laid down looking at the window at the night sky and sighed. It wasn't a good meeting that Destiny hoped for, but she hoped tomorrow would be better.


	3. nightmares, Unusual mornings, and FALLING for you (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so ye, nightmares struck her on her past to her now problem, mornings with Maru and Nicole are alright, but make sure they don't flirt at all. And falling while training for Blade is a embarrassment to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave comments and kudos! ^^

The little girl stared at the large T.V in her house, it was playing a race for the worlds top best racers, and one of them happens to be her father. Roman Crophopper was in first place, he looked at the camera for a moment and waved a bit as if waving to the little girl. The little girl giggled and cheered, waving back, she felt her mother sit next to her 

"So my little racer, who's in first and who's in last?" 

Maria Crophopper asked her as she looked at the T.V. The little girl explained everything with such detail, obviously she'll pay attention if it's racing, even if her father is on it or not. 

"And finally Daddy is in first place! he's gonna kick their-"

Before she could finish her sentence the sight of a different flyer came in hot at Roman, 

'SHINK!!'

Blood, so much blood poured out of Roman's back, a wing seemed to have fallen off to as he crashed far away. The screen switched to a reporter explaining the situation as Maria ran to the kitchen to the phone. The little girl stared with a shocked face, her father was gone now.

"D-Daddy?" 

was the only thing that came out as the tears fell from her face hard and fast......

"Destiny" 

The little girl turned around as a figure of her dead father, his skin rotten, his blood still pouring still. 

"WhY CoUlDn'T YoU SaVe Me!!" 

He screamed as he held onto the poor girls throat, choking her 

"d-DADDY! L-L-LET me......." 

her last words were gone as she felt herself lose air more. she felt her father all of a sudden throw her to the ground but instead she felt wind. Destiny opened her eyes to see she was falling, she screamed as she tried to fly but looked and felt sick. Her wings were cut off, blood pouring out of it, she saw how close the ground was and made a blood curling scream as she felt the impact of the concrete hit her.

".....ow."

Destiny looked around gasping for breathe as she looked around her hangar. Still the same as yesterday, she got up with a small groan of pain as she fell off the bed. It hurt like hell, but then again she crashes a lot and still survives, if anything this pain shouldn't really bug her. She shook her dizziness from her head and got the clothes Maru and Nicole gave her, she still wore the coat out of self respect for her body. she brushed her hair into a ponytail and walked out, it was still pretty early and she decided to just make a good impression on Blade and get up and do something. She walked to the cafeteria and smelled some coffee already, 

'Is someone awake already?'

she thought to herself as she entered the building and saw none other than Maru and Nicole talking a bit. Nicole looked to her side and saw Destiny and smiled.

"Well! we have another early riser, and i thought me, Maru, and Blade were the only ones. Nice to Know, coffee?"

Nicole asked as she held a mug of coffee for Destiny as she took it greatly and thanked her taking a sip of it. Maru was as he drank his coffee and went back to the conversation with Nicole 

"I'm telling ya though, we need to at least hire another medic or at least another mechanic! i'm getting sick and tired of Blade and YOU the most getting burned or hurt, especially when you crash into the trees or water Nick!"

"Hey it's not my fault i like to do my loop to save a fire, makes it easier alright, and besides you know how it is with out budget, they sucked us almost dry"

"you mean you two don't get paid as much?"

"......never mind"

Their conversation continued as they started to make jokes.......the prank however got Destiny off guard when she tasted something odd in her second mug of coffee 

"......why is their pumpkin in my coffee?" 

Was all Destiny said in utter annoyance as Nicole and Maru laughed at her, to be honest Destiny hated Pumpkin spice, she preferred apple or caramel.

"aww come on, it's not that bad!" 

Maru and Nicole both said at the same time happily, Destiny could only give a amused looked and poured out the coffee in the sink, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Blade confused to why the two were laughing like they were dying. 

"....have i missed something?"

He asked with a hint of annoyance and more concerne as he watched Destiny walk up to him sighing in annoyance 

"They put pumpkin spice in my coffee"

was all she said. Blade glared at the two and got the pumpkin spice 

"If you two don't stop sneaking pumpkin spice in my coffee and along with Destiny's i will personally throw this away with you two watching."

He growled, Maru and Nicole stopped laughing and stared horrified, feeling good about that Blade put the pumpkin spice down on the counter and went out with Destiny.

"Is this normal or is it just you and me today?"

Destiny asked concerned a bit as Blade sighed heavily.

"you have no idea, anyways let's head to the Angerin Falls, we can practice your flight training there."

Blade flapped his wings a bit and flew off, Destiny watched as he flew off and took a running start to give herself some impact and continued after him. once they reached the falls Destiny smiled at the beauty of it all, she really wished she could've come here sooner to see this place

"alright Crophopper, let's see how you do in this canyon, you need to past all the obstacles then do a vertical pull up under the bridge, you copy that?"

Destiny nodded happily, remembering how this was just like at her home 

"You bet! I know i can do this!"  
"Over confidence, the type of attitude that can get you killed."  
Was all Blade said as he watched Destiny in the air, keeping an eye on her and let me tell you He was impressed! The way Destiny got passed ever obstacle with ease, how in the sun or shadows she seemed so.....beautiful. 

"Alright, now let's see you get over that bridge"

Blade said as he felt himself get excited to see her make it to the bridge.......that is until she slowed down......what?

"wha-? Why did you slow down you were doing so well!" 

Blade felt annoyed as he saw Destiny come back to him a look of guilt on her face. She looked up at Blade and stuttered out 

"I-I'm sorry i....T-The falls, their too close-"

"No excuses, let's try that again." 

Blade said to her as he watched Destiny try again.....and again she slowed down. He sighed angrily, why couldn't she just listen, was she afraid of the falls? Did something happen during her time of racing? He slightly remembers Dipper explaining to him that Destiny had a problem that cause her to crash in the......oh. Blade paled remembering she nearly drowned in her first race so the fear of the falls must remind her of the waves that rose high and pushed her down. 

"how about this, we can help you adjust to the falls before you try going under the bridge, sound like a plan?"

he asked her caustically afraid that one wrong word or move might set her off, Destiny looked at him and nodded slowly. 

"y-Yeah, that sounds good."

Blade nodded and lead her towards the water fall and flew across from it, using a horizontal trick while also being very close to the water fall, the dew sticking on him as he flew into the sunlight it almost looked like he was sparkling. Destiny blushed at the sight and shook off the sight of him like this and flew how he did it......Blade didn't think about her experience as she water pushed down on her wing 

"KYAH!" 

Was all that came out of her, she felt herself fall down. Blade saw and froze, he couldn't think straight, she was falling, she.....nick.....NICOLE!! Blade quickly got his hoist he carried around and threw it towards the shadows of where Destiny fell, hoping with all his might that he caught her, he felt something pull the hoist and saw Destiny holding onto it, she came flying up into the sky and seemed out of breath from the adrenaline. Blade went to a place to land and sat down on the grass, catching his breath from the fear of losing Destiny. He felt the presence of Destiny and felt her sit next to him. She was about to say something before Blade beat her to it.

"What were you thinking?"

he whispered, tears in his eyes as he used his bangs of his crazy red and white hair. Destiny looked hurt for a second before seeing his face and sat there. 

"....I'm really sorry, i promise i will be more careful!" 

she promised Blade, her voice full of determination. Blade stared and nodded slowly but still was too scared to look at her or even at the falls. He sighed as he got up.

"There isn't gonna be a next time for today, just wait for awhile."

Blade replied coldly as he got up and flew away waiting for Destiny. Destiny stared at Blade a look of guilt on her face as she nodded and flew with him, during the fly Blade felt a stinging hot tear burn his cheek 

'Serves me right'

was all that he managed to think to himself as he looked at Destiny and saw how quiet she was, he felt even more guilty as he landed with Destiny. 

"go see Maru, to make sure you're alright."

He managed as he walked away, going straight to his hangar, he heard a knock a few minutes later and saw Nicole at his door. No words were needed as she walked towards him and gave him a gentle hug, he felt himself lose it, he hugged her tightly. 

"i-I thought i- i thought they were- I thought that she was you during your crash that day! I thought she was going to die!" 

He cried out as Nicole kept him close whispering comforting words to him.

"I know Blade, I know, it's ok though, i promise i am ok, she is ok to. Don't sorry she's ok" 

Blade nodded as his sobbing became only a whimper before he felt him self fall asleep, Nicole chuckled at this and led him towards his bed, he fell onto it and fell asleep immediately as Nicole left to give him rest. Blade dreamed of Destiny falling again but he felt it change to her sitting on the same place they were at instead of him and her angry or upset they looked happy, the comfort of her near made him feel special as he in his sleep smiled just a little.


	4. Relaxing mornings with Blade, Training days, meeting cad Spinner, and secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this Blade shows he can be a soft sometimes but still a damn Tsundere, training moments, and The devil- I MEAN CAD SPINNER comes to town, and she learns a secret about Blade and Nicole....but what?
> 
> Find out as you read this crap i have made

Destiny woke up gasping for breath, again she dreamed about her father and him cutting off her wings only this time, she saw Blade in front of her while falling, reaching out his hand but no matter how hard she tried to grab onto his hand she felt as if he was getting farther away. She shook off the memory of her nightmare and decided to go eat breakfast, she didn't feel like really changing yet so she kept her over-sized hoodie that had the jolly wrenches symbol on it thanks to Skipper and her shorts. She yawned as she entered the kitchen only to find it empty, but with only one person in the room sitting down drinking coffee.

"....Blade?"

Was all she said as she took out the ingredients to make french toast, Blade gave a soft hum in response as he drank his coffee peacefully, keeping an eye on Destiny just in case she burned something, now he can't cook, even with a simple thing like boiling water he can just burn it for some reason. Destiny was just mixing the batter when she felt Blade behind her, it wasn't a 'You doing some stupid shit?' type of approach, it was more like, 'I'm curious......I also want coffee" Destiny smiled at this, it reminded her of Skipper in the mornings, he does this even when she is just cooking, or trying to, she held the mug and poured the coffee in the mug and handed it to Blade, who was surprised by the gesture but excepted it none the less and went back to his place watching again. Destiny finished the french toast and gave one plate to Blade, who was surprised. 

"How'd you know I didn't eat?"

Destiny looked at Blade surprised as well and just shrugged.

"well, back at propwash Junction my coach Skipper always never ate in the morning, he either is still sleeping, or he's just too lazy to even do it, when I came along i made sure he ate before going out to do something."

She explained as she ate her food happily.

"In other words, instincts to do that or to know someone didn't eat or is well at all."

Blade nodded surprised and ate as well, the food she made tasted like heaven, it was so soft and smooth, and the flavor seemed to be the best part. Blade wanted to smile at this but knowing Destiny is right there he kept a straight face. Destiny already knew he enjoyed it, she just chose not to acknowledge it. As they finished eating she saw Blade stand up and walk to her, she was confused at first until she felt him brush her hair gently. It was actually relaxing than she thought it would be and laid her head on her arms on the table as she felt herself start to fall asleep she felt Blade nudge her awake. 

"Hm?"

She hummed sleepily as she looked up at Blade and saw that he was done with her wings and hair, she had her normal high pony tail and her wings were pruned to look actually good, like they were fresh new wings. She smiled brightly and was about to say thank you before Blade covered her mouth.

"This is between you and me got that?"

He replied coldly but in his eyes there was only warmth, Destiny smiled and nodded happily as she went off to go change.

***********TRAINING*************

.......No comment from Destiny for this, it was a lot harder than she thought it was. First scooping out water was harder than it looked, especially when she fell into the water. That one she blamed Blade on cause of how cute he was being again.....'Cute?' Destiny thought to herself shocked she thought that. She then tried extinguishing the fire on the barrels after she learned to scoop water. She went to early that was because she pushed the wrong button by accident.

"Too Early"

Was all she heard Blade say as she tried again for the second time, this time she went too high.

"Too high"

Destiny sighed as she did it one last time for the change but was a little too low, almost burning herself.

"Too low, those crops of yours. They die a lot?"

Destiny gave Blade a dirty look as Blade chuckled and watched as she finally got it right 

"On target!"

Destiny landed safely and cheered to herself a bit, Nicole and Maru recorded it a bit when she wasn't looking, Destiny made sure they payed for it........All of the pumpkin spice was thrown out. And earlier today Destiny was just out flying with Blade for scouting when she saw a bit of smoke, she smiled brightly as she flew quickly over there, Blade was confused until he saw why and couldn't help but laugh. Destiny accidentally sprayed some campers and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

"Good job, you just saved those campers from a nice camping trip"

Blade joked playfully as they got back to base, he then grabbed her arm gently to turn her to face him. 

"Hey now, smile champ, you did good"

Destiny looked at Blade shocked and blushed a dark red 

"Blade...."

She said quietly, the sparkle in her eyes grew brighter as Blade's gaze seemed warmer as they leaned closer to each other, their faces inches apart until......

"Superindendant Spinner has entered the base, be prepared"

"......damn it"

Was all Blade said as he sighed and walked off to meet with Cad, Destiny was confused at first until she saw a man with black hair and wore a white polo shirt and pants. He looked just like the old Ripslinger when it came to fame. She shuttered at the memory of Rip back then until he changed. Destiny overheard them mentioned what happened with the campers and blushed at that.

"oh yeah....about that. That was my fault."

She said from behind Blade, Blade turned around and looked at her surprised. 

"Champ, this isn't a good time-"

"are you kidding me?!"

Cad said as he ran up to Destiny quickly and smiled at her, a fake famous smile. Destiny could only frown at that.

"No Cad, we are not kidding, packing people into that lodge when the dangers of fire season could get-"

Destiny saw as Cad interrupted him again which annoyed her since some people do it to her as well.

"no, no. no Blade. You are hiding a world famous Champion celebrity here! RIPSLINGER!"

Destiny could only stare at him, Blade looked at Destiny confused and all she could do was shrug in response as she looked at Cad annoyed a bit but kept her face gentle as to not anger him. 

"it's Crophopper."

"CROPHOPPER!"

Cad said in the same tone doing jazz hands to her, Destiny could only get more annoyed and frowned a bit.

"Destiny"

"DUSTY-"

"That's enough Cad"

Blade interrupted Cad as Destiny looked at him a little relieved. Cad only gave a glare at him before smiling at Destiny again.

"Hey! you, World Champion! Me, Cad Spinner, we would make a great team! We could make millions! What do you say?"

Destiny only looked at him feeling very uncomfortable, she sighed as she thought about the one rule during her lesson with Blade was taken with earlier.

"I'm thinking it will be dark soon."

Destiny smiled as Blade smirked a bit at Cad's surprised face.

"....HEY! I got VIP'S! Very Important People! and the Mayor of the United States is gonna be there, just think about it, shaking hands and feeling skin to skin with him-"

Destiny gave a disgusted look, as well as everyone else who was watching the scene go by.

"And you what i smell? A photo shop!"

Blade only glared at Cad even more, 'She isn't like you or those other Big time hot shots at all, she's kind and special!'

"I smell something else"

He muttered as everyone started to snicker or smirk, Destiny giggled at the comment and at Cad's annoyed expression.

"Blade, Blade, Blade, can I tell you something?"

Blade only gave a cold glare at him.

"No"

"Yes, yes i can. Spilling that icky stuff makes sad campers. But my lodge and with all the stuff there makes happy campers! you got that?"

He said with the fakest smile Destiny and Blade have ever seen, they only looked at each other and nodded knowing that he was just a idiot than anyone here. 

"Oh! by the way Cropslinger-"

"Crophopper"

"Right right, anyways. I noticed you smelled like chocolate! do you gave any?"

Destiny could only give a annoyed look, she didn't it was just the shampoo she uses most of the time. 

"No we don't."

Cad frowned before giving his fake smiled.

"Well, can i have a chocolate sundae?"

Blade and everyone saw how Destiny's eye twitched a bit before she took a deep breath in and had a blank stare it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Cad, spell V.A.N for Vanilla"

"Van?"

"Now spell STRAW for Strawberry"

"Straw?"

".....Now spell FREAK in chocolate."

Cad gave a confused look at Destiny for a bit.

"But there's no Freak in chocolate-"

Destiny's wings opened up to make her look threatening as she took a step towards Cad Angrily.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!! THERE'S NO FREAK'IN CHOCOLATE!!!!!"

Destiny shouted angrily as everyone in the background including Blade were just laughing their heads off. Cad stared shocked before the sound of his phone went off. 

"Give me a sec please"

He just began to yell at the client as Destiny panted from her Adrenalin of her anger as Nicole and Patch tried to calm her down a bit. It was just a funny sight though. Once Cad was finished he chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, i'm not the only one fighting wild fires am i? haha?"

Destiny and everyone else gave a annoyed looked, as he left but not before shouting to Blade that caused him growl. 

"CROPSLINGER HAH! SHE'S EVEN MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU.....BLAZE'IN BLADE!!!"

Destiny was just confused now, all of her anger now with curiosity. 

"what does he mean by Bla-"

Before she could ask Windlifter and Dipper, including Nicole shushed her quickly making sure Blade wasn't nearby.

"Main hangar, tonight, tell no one."

Was all Windlifter said as he and the others walked away. Destiny shrugged and waited for tonight to figure out who the heck they were talking about and why Blade seemed so angry about it.

*****LATER******

Once it was night Destiny snuck to the main hangar and quietly knocked on the door, Maru's eye appeared by the small opening causing her to jump back from fear.

"Password?"

Maru whispered, she was just beyond confused.

"Uh....you didn't give me a password."

Maru gave her a look and blushed embarrassed then whispered quietly.

"It's Inferno"

He said as he waited for Destiny to say it back, she only stared at him confused even more before he frowned"

"oh! Inferno"

Maru smiled as she let her in and she saw almost everybody but Blade in the hangar. She sat in the seat Dipper saved for her and felt his wing go over her shoulder, She flinched and gave a scared look to everybody, Nicole and Maru getting the hint grabbed Destiny quickly, not wanting their ship of Blade and Destiny to be ruined. 

"Actually, Destiny was gonna sit with us Dipper"

Maru explained as he sat on the right side of Destiny as Nicole sat on the left, The poor orange headed girl giving a look of gratitude as the strange show they were gonna watch came on. She looked closely and could only freeze for a moment.....It was Blade! but with Black hair this time and Police outfit on him, Nicole had the same entire as Blade, and of course the show started with them saving a man from dying from a fire. Once the show showed them saving him it showed that he had a sister and Blade smirked at Nicole when she mentioned it, 

"Good move, Partner"

He said with a smirk as the show ended. Destiny didn't know what to think, Nicole and Blade, T.V stars?!

"you probably are wanting to ask a lot of stuff huh kiddo?"

Nicole asked worriedly as Destiny slowly nodded, they answered, it turns out no one but Maru and Nicole only knew why they both quit but they wouldn't say......Or so she thought with Nicole. As the two headed to Nicole's hangar it had a photo's of her and Blade when they were younger, they looked so happy to. But it had some posters of them in CHOPs or just some famous singers. It just looked like the type of room you'd wanna hang out in. 

"Alrighty Dusty i'll make this short and right to the point why we quit and why Blade doesn't seem to like me much when i fly and do loops as you've seen."

Destiny gave a small nod as Nicole sighed and finally in a soft voice spoke.

"I crashed years ago and i died, and if you say there's no freaking way check this newspaper article,"

She handed Destiny the paper as she read it and Nicole continued talking.

"you might be wondering how the hell i am alive, it was thanks to a sacrifice that Blade did, and no he didn't kill anybody he actually almost killed himself a lot. And he did it by all 4 elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. I then came to life. Blade unfortunately still wasn't very himself even if i was back. It wasn't the same since my crash. He watched me die and he couldn't take that, so he decided he wanted to save lives for real. It was hard on me and him since we couldn't really go back to out old selves like we used to-" 

"So you two were together?"

Destiny asked hesitant before she heard Nicole laughing hysterically. 

"Me and Blade? together?! HAH! you crack me up, there's no way we could've pulled it off, i like Maru to be honest. Blade was more of a brother figure to me actually, though if you think about it, i noticed he seemed more calmer and happier around you...."

Nicole muttered the last part and shook her head a bit.

"Well, that's life, what are you gonna do about it? anyways it's time to hit the hay. I'm tired, you need rest to y'know."

Destiny nodded as she left her hangar and headed towards her room, she layed on the bed, her hoodie on and her hair messy again, she looked outside and she saw Blade out there watching the storm go by, she was surprised but kept to herself, laying on the bed and pulling the blankets over her she fell asleep, unaware of the storm causing the fires Blade could see.


	5. First Fire Gone Wrong, To the Lodge! And Feelings Found

Destiny woke up this time without a nightmare, it was strange given she always had them since she started racing but she always had Chug or Skipper to go to and cry when needed. But for the first time in a long time she didn't have a nightmare, it was a peaceful feeling to be honest, in her dream she saw Blade and of course he was chasing her from falling but he had a gentle smile this time, she looked behind her and saw her wings were still in and she pulled up quickly followed by Blade, she smiled at the thought of them playing in the sky. She yawned as she walked over to the cafeteria and saw Nicole and Maru as usual. Destiny smiled as she got cooking with Nicole since those two cook more than anybody, after their delicious breakfast they all got changed and froze when they heard Patch radio everyone from her tower.

"We got a big one fella's....and Gals. I'm seeing a split fire that merged, rate is slow..."

Windlifter looked at the trees for a minute and whispered,

"Rapid."

As soon as he said that Patch radioed again.

"Wait, I got an update! Rapid closing over east of here!"

Blade flew down to look at the crew and spoke with a quick to the point order.

"The fires have merged overnight thanks to the storm, I want everyone to split load and to make sure it can get boxed in. Champ stay at Base."

Destiny looked at Blade shocked for a minute, she step forward in his way and glared a bit

"What? no! I wanna come along, I know what to do and I know what happened!"

"That was only a camp fire, this is a real one! This isn't like training you can get seriously hurt! And-"

Blade exclaimed angrily at Destiny, he was just trying to keep her safe.

"c'mon Blade, Destiny has been working hard!"

Blade stared angrily at Dipper for interrupting and because he was on Destiny's side, 'If you love her you would agree with me idiot!' The thought of Dipper and Destiny together brought a twang of pain that surprised him a bit not really getting why this hurt him but he ignored it and about to say something until Nicole said something as well.

"Blade c'mon, this is some serious stuff and we don't have that many of us, we need everyone."

Blade glared at her until Windlifter came up and spoke in his calm but urgent voice.

"We need every Flyer and Earthen we got"

Blade stared at him and then back at Destiny who had a pleading look,

"I wanna help."

Blade thought about it carefully 'Ah, to hell with it!'

"Maru!"

Maru looked at Blade confused at first

"Yeah Blade?"

Blade looked at Destiny one more time as she bit her lip waiting for the answer. 

"Load her up!"

He said as he flew away, Destiny had a look of shock until she smiled happily.

"OOooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyy"

Maru drawled as he got the equipment ready, he then took a photo of Destiny catching her by surprise.

"What was that for!?"

Maru smirked at Destiny and gave a shrug towards her.

"The Wall"

Destiny paled as she watched him walk away and she flew away with everyone to the fire, it was a big one that was for sure. Destiny paled at the sight and shook it off, she waited for Blade's order. Blade looked at everyone as they did what they were assigned to do, he looked at Destiny for a minute and sighed.

"Champ, i want you to do a split load over here to box it in alright?" 

Destiny looked at Blade for a minute and nodded as she did so, Blade watched carefully, his hoist ready just in case she fell into the fire. She did her share of the split load.....but it was too high. He didn't really blame her, it was what he and Nicole did their first time when they trained but this was still a dangerous situation.

"Too high! Windlifter finishes what Champ could get, I'll work after you."

Destiny felt the weight of the guilt heavy on her shoulders, she wanted to go back and try again then yet again Blade wouldn't allow it. Destiny froze though when she heard that the smoke jumpers were stuck, she couldn't leave them there! She watched as Blade was about to make a plan and decided to prove she could still do it.

"Blade, I got it, i'm the closest!" 

Blade jumped a bit when Destiny again almost crashed into him to get to the jumpers.

"Wha!? Champ get out of there! you'll get-"

He froze when she disappeared beneath the trees of fire. He couldn't move for a minute, oh god.....was she gonna? Destiny pulled up, having extinguished the fire and saving the jumpers, Blade let out a sigh of relief, hearing everyone's cheers of joy and congratulations for her, and Dippers flirty nickname for her.

"THAT'S MY DUSTY-MUFFIN!"

Blade chuckled as Destiny's grumble and annoyed "Humph!" as he flew back to base with everyone to load up. 

*******LATER*********

Once everyone got back he could only stare at Destiny, the smoke and ash all over her face and hair seemed to cause her to look like she was almost burned alive. her face had that proud smile.....Blade hated it. Blade was just angry, he was beyond that, he was worried sick for her! He thought he had lost her, he had to let her know that!

"You may have extinguished the fire, but you defied my orders again! You didn't listen and you could've been killed!"

Was all he said walking away to wash up a bit. Destiny felt her wings droop at the guilt again, even if no one felt or heard it she heard his voice have that fear and worry even if it sounded firm and angry. She felt Dipper nearby along with Windlifter and Maru.

"Aww don't worry about it sweet SEAT, that's just his way of saying good job!"

Destiny gave a look that just spoke -Dealing-with-a-Idiot. Destiny only nodded, she thought about it before smiling at Blade being kind to her that one day. Then the thought about the lodge came into her mind, she won't go there because Cad asked her to, she wanted to go there with her friends as a hangout to have fun and a good break.

"Hey! How about we all go to the lodge as a good break for us and to enjoy ourselves?"

She asked everyone who was with her, in this case Windlifter, Nicole, and Dipper.

"Oh?! Like a date, and this will be out second Vroom~"

Destiny gave Dipper another 'Dealing-with-a-damn-idiot-' and 'Not what i meant dude' look for a split second but ignored it.

"uh, no like all of can go, out friends."

Dipper's wings fell a bit and he nodded as if he wasn't at all disappointed 

"huh? oh yeah, sure, sure, sure. I need to get to know your friends more"

He said as his eye twitched a bit. Which in this case behind him there was now a tense and ready to pin down Nicole, and Windlifter who only raised a brow at the two. 

"but...there your friends to?"

"Uh-huh, don't bicker please"

Dipper grumbled as he walked away, Nicole laughed a bit at Destiny's expression of confusion and just plain, 'i'm going to die aren't i?' look. Windlifter shrugged as he walked away but not before saying 

"I'll join in, i'll ask Cabbie and the jumpers"

Nicole smiled at Destiny and she smiled at her, now that Destiny knew her secret she felt more comfortable around her, and was willing enough to tell secrets of her own as well. 

"I'll come along, i'll get Blaze to, see if he wants to come with us, if he says no i'm dragging him anyways."

"wouldn't doubt that Nicky"

Destiny and Nicole laughed a bit before parting ways to get ready for the party. 

*****WITH BLADE *********

Blade sighed as he finished his shower, his hair was crazy since he crazily dried his hair with the towel and because he took a short fly to help dry it faster. He was wearing a black shirt with ripped bleached jeans, he had a dark red jacket on and it would honestly be hard to recognize him now. He was merely sitting on his desk in his hangar reading reports he had and some books he had to. He was just reading one of them until he felt the presence of Nicole, how did he know? Because even if she is alive her ghost presence of making a room cold was still there. 

"What Nick? Can't you see i'm reading?"

Nicole huffed at Blade as he gave her a sly smile.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the lodge to just go as a party-"

"no"

Nicole frowned. 

"you don't have to see Cad, Destiny suggested it as a good hangout with the team, and just relax, and trust me i'm pretty sure after their first meeting with Cad they would want to stay away from him to."

Blade sighed a bit before looking around for a bit, 'It wouldn't hurt right?' he thought to himself as he shrugged a bit and got up.

"eh, why not, since we do need a break."

Nicole smiled and clapped happily.

"Alright! I'll get changed, me and Destiny are gonna blow you boys off the floor with our looks!"

She joked and walked out giggling and Blade rolling his eyes a bit. He sighed as he put on some shoes and went outside with Windlifter, Maru, and Dipper to await what the girls will do.

*******LATER*******

Once the girls were ready Blade had to hide his blushing face, Maru and Dipper though jaws were dropped to the floor, walking towards them were Nicole and Destiny, and boy did they look good (Insert lenny face....JK) Nicole wore a crop top long sleeve with a tie, her jeans were ripped a bit and dark and she put her hair down for the first time. She wore dark makeup but still kept that 'I'm a nice person' demeanor on still. Destiny on the other hand was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had orange stripes around it, she also wore a orange skirt and blue high knee socks, she wore just a bit of makeup for a bit of dramatic effect but still looked beautiful, her hair was in a braid and she wore a orange beanie with blue and white stripes, her blue eyes seemed to look more like baby blue. In all honesty Blade could just only blush with Dipper. As they all made it to the lodge, each of them went separate ways to explore the place. Blade went over with Maru for coffee, in all honesty, he was surprised about the choices.

".....you know Blade, i'm shocked Nicole can even look hell'a good once her and Dusty get together and do each others outfits. And trust me and knock me out to forget i even said this. But she's hot honestly."

Maru muttered a few french words to swear and Blade chuckled. He had to admit though Nicole and Destiny seemed to plan this, Nicole is mostly the one to go out in soft and pastel clothes, Destiny seems like the simple type yet knows hot to make a person or herself to look hot. Blade shook the thought away as he sipped his coffee and watched as Destiny came back with Nicole and Dipper. 

"Hey guys! we met this couple and their here for their anniversary and wanted to go to the first place where they first kissed! Anyways we wanted to know if you wanted to go outside to meet them and hangout?"

Blade thought about and shrugged along with Windlifter and Maru.

"eh sure, why not girls. Race you Nick!"

Maru exclaimed as he ran past Nicole who gave a fake gasp and ran after him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T ASSHOLE!"

Windlifter followed walking and behind him was Dipper.

Destiny and Blade watched chuckling a bit and followed after. Getting to know the couple, Harvey and Winnie was a really great thing to Blade, they mostly appreciated the beauty here and Blade was glad someone enjoyed the place. Blade looked around a bit and smiled at Destiny and Maru and when they had that horrible thought in their mind when Winnie mentioned something that got them that way, it was still nice to see everyone enjoy themselves. What got Blade enjoying himself even more was the toast Windlifter did, and after that when everyone was back at base only him and Destiny were awake. The two were just sipping on tea talking about some fire related conversations before it came to her hometown and his.

"So you lived on a farm? you honestly looked like you were from the city such as New York or L.A."

Blade mentioned as Destiny looked at him surprised.

"People still think that?! And i thought i would get them to stop assuming that.."

She grumbled as Blade chuckled at that. He looked into eyes as she looked into his, it was.....peaceful for a minute, the quietness, the sky with it's million stars.....it was perfect. But Blade was scared for a moment, he didn't know why he just was. he pulled back and cleared his throat a bit. 

"W-well we should probably head to bed, goodnight Champ, see ya tomorrow"

Blade said gently towards her, a small smiled on his face as the two went their separate ways. for some reason when Blade entered his hangar he felt alone again, like when he lost Nicole he felt like that with Destiny even if she's alive.

".......oh shit"

Blade's face went a bright red as he gripped his hair a bit and screamed a little in his pillow. He muttered out the small words.

"I'm in love with Destiny...."


	6. The bad news, Wild fire, and "BLADE!"

Destiny Woke up to her Radio talking loudly with a familiar voice she loved to hear 

"Come in Destiny crophopper to Prop wash Junction! Do you read us?"

Destiny got up but tripped and fell onto some boxes but managed to get back up quickly unaware for a minute of the box on her head. 

"This is Destiny Crophopper here, how are you guys?"

She said happily as she took off the box off her head, she smiled a bit to herself. The night that Blade and her talked more and had that moment still in her head.

"....."

She was confused to why they were quiet for a minute and shrugged thinking they were just processing hearing her again.

"Ok? Oh! Did you guys find that blood and bone replacement i needed to help with my wings?"

She asked excited but then started to hear whispering among the group.

"Uh....Dusty look let's just say...uh..."

"I'll tell her Sparky"

She frowned worried for a minute before hearing Chug speak.

"Destiny.....we.... We didn't get the parts or stuff, it was the wrong one and it was mislabeled. We looked everywhere for the right part but these new or old generations don't have what you have....I'm so sorry sis"

Chug said sadly as Destiny went silent. She started to hear ringing in her ears, she couldn't believe it.....She couldn't.....she wouldn't be able to.....race. Destiny turned off the radio before anyone had time to say something to her and she began to cry, she sank to the floor and cried her heart out. She got up and wiped her tears away, getting ready for the day with her training clothes leaving her hair down for the day. She all of a sudden heard a flap of wings and a loud and desperate knock on her door, she opened the door to find Blade changed into his firemen suit and looking tense 

"There's a wild fire that merged over night due to the storm, we need to go now!"

He flew off before Destiny could say anything, she sighed and quickly put her shoes on, she did a running start and flew off with the others. She could see the fire clearly due to how big the smoke was, she came closer with everyone and paled at the sight. The fire was so big it would take a day or so long to get it to stop. Blade flew higher to see it more clearly and looked at the lodge   
"Maru."   
He said over the com link.

"yeah?"

"It's worse than we thought, contact Cad for an evacuate immediately!"

Destiny flew around and didn't really pay much attention to the conversation and more on what she heard from the others. 

"can't fly anymore!"  
"If you push yourself too much you will crash!"  
"Can't do it right unless you stop pulling power!"

The words swirled around her head in agonizing choruses it hurt. It was until the muffled voice of Blade snapped her out of it,

"Champ....CHAMP!"

"Huh?"

Destiny looked at Blade who was glaring again 

"I said do you copy?"

"uh....yeah I copy"

Blade nodded and watched Destiny as she flew to what she was about to do. Destiny pointed her gear and let all of her retardant go thinking that was what Blade said. Blade gave a dumbfounded look and flew over to Destiny 

"Was that your whole load?!"

Destiny nodded at him 

"Yeah you told me that right?"

"NO! I said to do a split load and finish off after i do one!"

Destiny looked away guilty and looked around and to her luck she said a river 

"Blade there's a river nearby! I can reload there-"

Blade looked at it for a few seconds and frowned, sure she could but due to the weather conditions it was dangerous still 

"Negative, it's too unstable"

Destiny growled and dived down away from Blade 

"I can do it Blade! This is what you trained me to do!"

Blade paled and went after her 

"Destiny pull up right now you'll-"

Destiny was starting to reload before she felt the river pull her in and she fell in

"AH!"

Blade paled and the only thing he could hear at this point was her screaming...

"BLADE!"


	7. Rushing waters, secrets revealed, Protecting you.

The rushing of water went straight to her head, it was so loud it hurt so much. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t swim straight, the waves from the waterfalls crashing down everytime she tried to get back up again. She finally managed to use all of her strength and got back up to the surface, she was scared. She cried out when another small waterfall came up and pushed her down, it was like being in the ocean when she first crashed and it scared her. She began to scream for help, pathetic really but there was no other choice, what else could she do? 

“S-Somebody- *Cough* HELP!!!” 

She screamed out, she heard the familiar voice of a certain flyer 

“CHAMP!”

Destiny looked up to see Blade and sighed with relief

“Champ I can't get to you with my hoist yet, there’s too many trees! I’ll follow you until i can get a clearing!” 

He explained as he flew slowly to keep track of Destiny, she nodded in response as she floated across the river,she all of a sudden felt her foot get stuck on something at the bottom of the river pulling her down. She gasped but and held her breathe, she did everything she could to get out, she tugged and pulled hard on her leg to hopefully break free but no luck. She was running out of air, she knew that by heart if she didn’t hurry up she was going to drown, she looked around for as least anything to help her, she saw a sharp rock and grabbed it quickly, she began to hit the branch that kept her down in the water watching as it started to break off. But after the last hit she was free but ended up cutting her ankle, she screamed out in the water and covered her mouth. Blood poured out of her wound but she ignored it for her sake and swam up to the surface gasping for breath. She looked around the water and saw Blade pale at something and look back down and sigh in relief 

“Champ you need to be prepared fast, a big waterfall is coming up you need to go full power!” 

Blade yelled out and Destiny paled and swam a little in hopes to get away faster. The voices began to ring in her head again, saying many things about what would happen if she went full power…….she pulled power as soon as she went over the waterfall. Blade’s hoist luckily caught her and managed to get her to safety on the ground but she did hit a few branches here and there. But she managed and sat on her knees, her leg in pain. She gasped as she tried to get up, the pain was unbearable, she cried out and fell back to the ground, she looked up hearing Blade’s voice and looked as watched as he landed running up to her 

“Champ! Are you ok?! What were you thinking!? That was dangerous, you defied my orders again when i told you not to! I-”

Before Blade could finish he saw what looked like small bits of ember he tensed up a bit and flew up to see what was wrong. His worst fears were there, fire, so much fire was there coming and closing in on them he knew in the state Destiny was in there was no way they could both escape so he flew back down and looked at Destiny finally noticing the deep wound on her ankle. He swore to himself and helped pick her up Destiny was surprised at first trying to reject until she smelled the familiar smoke and looked and saw the fire closing in, Blade led her to what looked like an abandoned mine. Destiny shook her head and pushed Blade away causing her to fall down but she didn’t care at that point,

“Are you crazy!? We’ll suffocate in there!”

She explained scared and worried, Blade sighed knowing that this was a crazy idea but it was the only option.

“We can’t outrun fire, trust me. This is the only place where we can wait until the fire passes!”

He explained knowing time was running out, Destiny shook her head again and got up, grunting and hissing in pain but managed to get up.

“I-I-I can f-find another way!” 

Destiny exclaimed and turned around to walk away Blade glared and grabbed her arm.

“Don’t walk away from me champ! Your ways get you stuck or hurt again, like the time in the rapids. You are supposed to follow orders, when I told you to split load you used the whole thing! When i told you the rivers were not safe at all you went anyways! Your problem is that you can’t listen, you are not made to be a firefighter!” 

Destiny felt hurt, she knew she didn’t listen yeah but to say it in such a cruel way was hurtful. She glared with small tears in her eyes and turned around and yelled out 

“Fine! I didn’t want to be a firefighter anyway!”

‘How dare she?!’ Blade thought to himself and glared at her, 

“Then go back to racing!”

Blade shouted, Destiny stopped, he felt some accomplishment for having her stop and actually listen for once.

“Go win yourself a trophy champ!”

He said those words with such venom, something he used to love to say now became something he hated to say.

“I CAN’T!!! MY BONES ARE DISLOCATED!”

Destiny screamed out at Blade. Blade’s wings started to go down, he didn’t notice they went up to show fear.

“That’s why I pulled power! I’m never gonna….i’m never….i…” 

Destiny’s words faded as she realized the truth that settled in, tears flooded her eyes as she fell to the ground, crying. Blade looked down in hurt, he didn’t mean to do that much harm. To her, he reached out and held her close, Destiny cried against his chest. 

“We don’t always get what we want, we always can’t save lives either…..but that’s why you became a firefighter, so what are you going to do?”

Destiny stared up at Blade and wiped her tears away, giving a determined look, She limped over to the mine, watching as Blade looked around the roaring fire that surrounded them, he entered the mine with her as soon as the boards fell down and came down against the entrance, the fire so close. Blade did the one thing he could do, he grabbed Destiny and turned her away from the fire and spread his wings to keep the fire away from her, Destiny looked up and wanted to cry, Blades face was in pain, but he kept himself from screaming and looked at Destiny making sure she was safe. When the fire finally started to fade Blade blacked out and fell to the ground, Destiny cried out and went to the ground with him to try and wake him up, the last thing he heard was her screaming “BLADE!”


	8. Her voice, The fall, For Blade....

Pain, that’s all Blade could feel for a split second before it started to fade away, he lay in a coat of darkness that carried him in the air like he was in water just floating. It was peaceful, he lay there not thinking anymore but more about what was important he just wished he remembered. ‘I was supposed to be there for somebody but who? I did something good…..but what?’ he thought to himself as he kept his eyes closed relaxing in the darkness…...until he heard a voice. 

“B--D-!”

‘Huh?’ he thought to himself, it was like a broken radio coming through the static of it. He didn’t think much of it but it did make him curious as to who it was trying to call him.

“BL-DE!”

It got louder and more clearer, it scared him a little. The voice sounded so desperate and scared, like losing him was getting her terrified. He tried to open his eyes but they were really heavy to say the least, but nonetheless he tried. 

“BLADE! WAKE UP!”

Now the voice was loud, it hurt a little causing ringing in his ears to start. He was scared and he knew that but at the same time the voice was familiar and made him feel safe and want to protect her in a weird way. Finally he heard her one last time.

“BLADE PLEASE! I-I LOVE YOU!”

Blade’s eye’s shot open as he gasped for breath, coughing as he inhaled so much smoke, he blinked in the darkness before his eyes started to adjust, he looked at the one girl he knew he heard….Destiny. She was crying, her eyes puffy and red from her crying and hugged him tightly, he grunted in pain but ignored it as he hugged back. 

“I-I-I thought i lost you dammit!” 

She cried out, Blade felt really guilty but the only thing he could do at this moment was be there for her, he wiped her tears away and smiled at her weakly. Destiny looked at him, still crying a little.

“Hey i’m fine now. Come on Champ show me that smile i love to see”

He smiled a little as he held her cheeks, on her face to play with her a little, she gave him a little smile in an adorable way Blade had to wonder if she was actually an angel. 

“There’s that smile”

He chuckled, pulling her close, he stared at her for a moment. It was a different feeling than the first few times they have looked at each other, Blade leaned in, Destiny following suit. He felt his lips press against her, they were chapped and dry thanks to the fire but they were really soft at the same time. It felt nice, like the world had stopped just so the two could have this moment. Destiny then pulled away and started to cough, due to the lack of air in her lungs thanks to the smoke. Blade frowned knowing what was wrong and got up slowly, Destiny stood up quickly to help in any way she could. Blade looked at the blocked entrance, obviously the fire was gone from where they were and he sighed knowing there was one way. Blade ran up the blocked entrance and slammed his side where his burned side was, Destiny stared in shock and tried to grab onto Blade.

“Blade stop you’re going to hurt yourself more!” 

She pleaded as Blade ignored her pleas and slammed into the entrance more before it finally collapsed. Blade and Destiny walked out, Destiny gave a small cough from the dust and coal powder that surrounded them. She looked around and gave a small gasp, Blade’s right side was burned, his feathers all black and charred, his back was also bleeding. Destiny looked in horror, she heard Blade grunt a bit in pain as he looked around.

“Runway Meadow should be clear to take off, I'll go first you follow ok?”

Destiny nodded as she walked Blade ran up into the sky and started to fly just a little, Destiny stared at the ground for a minute feeling scared and worried, it was all too much. Before she could take her mind off it and start flying with Blade she all of a sudden saw right next to her Blade fall. He landed so hard she saw his wings twist in an unusual angel, he laid on the ground, his nose and face bleeding from the cuts. His backside now bleeding more seeing a few feathers that fell off of him on the floor. Destiny didn’t know how to react for a minute, when he fell it was like slow motion it scared her, she finally all of a sudden screamed. She ran up to Blade and held him up a bit.

“BLADE!” 

She cried out, tears coming out of her eyes, She grabbed onto the radio she had and contacted Base immediately.

“This is crophopper 7! Blade is down, I repeat, BLADE IS DOWN!” 

She cried into the radio scared, She waited until she couldn’t any longer. She felt her world crumble when she noticed Blade’s breathing was slowing down, she screamed for help, called the radio and base so many times she lost count. She then heard the familiar flapping of wings from a very familiar person,

“Wind!”

Destiny waved over to him who saw her waving, he nodded at the sight and came over to her, carrying what looked like a blanket for him to wrap around Blade and carry him to base. The two carried Blade back to base where they set him down gently and watched as Maru took Blade to the medical bay and started working on him, Nickole and Destiny sat outside worried. 

“....This is all my fault…”

Destiny muttered out as she silently cried, Nickole wrapped a wing around her and patted her head gently.

“Hey girl, this is no one's fault. We didn’t know this would happen, and you knew that if we knew about your problem we wouldn’t be able to certify you, you had every right for your actions but it was Blade’s choice to sacrifice himself for you…..”

Destiny could only nod a little as she got up and walked to meet Maru, Maru explained he would be fine with a lot of rest. Destiny nodded, she still blamed herself for everything that has happened. Maru and Nickole frowned, there was no keeping it any longer for now. 

“Dusty, we have something to show you.”

Nickole said as she and Maru led her to Blade’s hangar and took out what seemed like a diary, she took it and looked at the few pages that Nickole told her to read. 

*Log date 6/12/2021,  
I didn’t get what was so special about this racer Destiny, she doesn’t seem special at all! And to pretend that she was humble about being a racer was out of the question for me, i don’t see why Mayday wanted her to come along.*

*Log date 6/15/2021,  
I was in shock to say the least, Mayday explained she caused a certain fire to happen while training and did everything she could before Mayday could come and stop the fire. And apparently she had a problem that was physically gonna cause her to be unable to fly in a normal way, i tried to ask him more about it but he explained it was private and if he told me it wouldn’t be good to talk about it. I’m worried…..*

*Log date 6/18/2021,  
…..what the hell is wrong with me!? Why did I, her chief, her mentor, possibly the person she really is scared of, start to fall in love with this idiot! I get the point that she's adorable and beautiful too. She's kind, brave, confident, can fly really great, and be shy and scared at the same time for extra cuteness. But seriously, to fall for her?! I feel ashamed, she shouldn’t even be with me at this point, learning a lot about her was different, but to start to know more hurts. I hate to be close to people it makes me feel weak…..because there is a new weakness that forms and i don’t want them to know, i don’t want them to hurt her in the end…..i can’t lose her like when i lost Nickole before she was brought back to life…...i can’t.*

*Log date 6/19/20,  
The fire has gotten worse, i know by the looks of it, it won’t be easy. I can’t let Destiny come but we need every Flyer and Earthen we have to put it out…...if i don’t survive and Destiny does i want her to know that i love you Destiny, even if i have been mean and cruel it was because i wanted to bring the best out of you, so please, don’t mourn for me, don’t feel sad. Keep being the best that you can be for me always. I love you.

-Blade.*

Destiny only stared at it, tears formed in her eyes, she couldn’t believe what she had read. He felt the same way, and she caused him to almost get killed. She cried, hugging the Journal close to her, shaking as she could only do that at that moment. Nickole bent down and hugged her tightly, wanting to comfort her. Maru joined in, the three friends rose up and all went to think of a plan since the fire as they could see from afar was getting worse by the minute. Destiny walked up, at the edge of the landing pad and watched as the fire grew more. She could only stare and watch, it was strangely a beautiful sight from afar, she didn’t know why but she wanted to touch the fire that had burned Blade. But she shook the thought away and looked far ahead with a determined look on her face. She had to stop….for the people……

“For Blade.”


End file.
